Riddle's
by Dea Thaed
Summary: Toms growing frustrated with his existance, and finds himself stuck where he doesn't want to be. He is going to try to change things. Along the way he finds what hes been missing. and the aftermath of all thats hes done. BAD dumble ron bashing, good Weasley/ Hermione/ Malfoy/ Riddle/ Snape. SS/HP finally decided. I know where this is going now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor pretend to own The Harry potter Series. Let alone the characters.

Warnings: Slash. Lemony goodness later on, don't like don't stay.

A/N So this one will be a quick update. I actually have no clue where this will be going. It was just one of those things where I had an idea but not a solid line. So Read and tell me what you think and ideas.

Part 1

They stood around him; a white figure sitting silently on his throne made of broken wands. Since his return his eyes had only gotten bloodier, his thirst stronger, his life more restless. Yet he knew he grew tired of it. He gazed around him. His red eyes swept across the room and landed on a couple of his most trusted followers. Everyone shivered as his gaze swept over them. Inspecting them, criticizing them.

His followers breathed a collective sigh when the burning gaze landed, and stayed on, one follower; His long platinum blonde hair falling well below the dip in his back. This man seemed calm that their lord was inspecting him so. Almost cheeky in the way he stood and dared something to happen. Their lords' gaze shifted and landed on another. His ink black hair that has become greasy from being over a cauldron for the past 20 years, landed flat around his face and below his shoulder blades. Both waiting for something to be said.

"Severus, Lucius You will stay." the red eyes raised to take in everyone else. A hint of warning in them" The rest of you go." he raised his hand to motion the two men forward as all the other men in the room left with a single resounding crack.

Both men reached the thrown and bowed their heads and harmoniously greeted their lord.

"My lord."

They sat there with their heads bowed as they waited for him to say something. He stared at them for a moment but then raised his hands to his face and sighed. He knew that action in itself surprised them.

"I grow weary of this life." he whispered. The two men looking at him with confusion mirroring each other. Before quickly hiding their reactions. "I no longer feel that this path is the right way to go." he threw his hands out. And then brought them back in to hold his head in his hands.

"My lord?" the faint whisper, coming from Severus reached the lords ears and snapped him out of his pity party.

"Its Tom. I no longer feel the need to have you grovel at my feet. I grow tired of throwing spells at you to make you squirm." In a angry burst he pushed himself off the thrown and walked to his follower. Pulling the man up and grasping the front of his robes. "Do you think this is where I saw myself twenty years ago? Do you think this is what I wanted to be?" He hissed out these sentences. Seeing Severus's look of fear flash across his face and then get pushed behind a mask of indifference.

He pushed Severus away and watched as the black haired man stumbled and then regained his balance. "No. I planned on being minister by now. Helping this world. Not destroying it. After I helped that batty old man defeat Grindlewald, I thought I would be praised. Held in the same regard as Dumbledore. But no, that barmy old fool took all the praise and pushed me to the side until he needed someone else to be their dark lord."

He watched as the two men shared a look of wonder and confusion. Tom raised his hand and ran it over his bald head in a frustrated movement.

"You two are the only ones I would consider my friends." At the look of the two about to protest he silenced them with a glare. "Maybe even family. That is why I trust you with this information. "

The two men stared at him, mouths both agape with a slight look fear. Severus was the first to hide his emotions behind the mask. "Tom what do we do now? After all that we've done!"

Tom Marvelo Riddle sank back into his throne His head leaning back against the back rest. "I grow tired of all of this." He flicked his hands at the room. And to the surprise of the two other people, the room's minimal lighting became brighter and the three occupants could clearly see the grime and filth covering the walls and floor, from years of no one taking care of it and more years of bodies being tortured. He watched as the two other occupants grimaced at the state of the room. "I grow restless. There has to be something better than this. Than throwing curse after curse at incompetent fools that can't follow orders." He stood from the throne and put a smirk on his face that many of his death eaters had learned meant he as planning something big.

"Severus I have a task for you." He hissed out reaching for the man and putting his hand on his shoulder. "I need you to find me a way to return my body." His red eyes shined eerily in the light. And he turned to Lucius. "I need you to find me servants. We are bringing back riddle manner."Using his other hand to rest on Lucius' opposite shoulder. Taking both men and walking them towards the throne. "Yes things will change. And I will rule." A mad smile returning to his face that made Severus and Lucius wonder if their master was sane in any way.

Part 2

A week later

Severus Snape stood in front hall of Riddle manner. Directing various house elves to different jobs around the manner. A particularly ugly elf approached him and bowed low until his nose touched the stone floor. For the briefest moment, Severus swore he recognized the elf.

"How may creature help the Dark Lord?" Severus' eyes widened in surprise as he recalled the ghastly elf that had occupied the Black home. /More like haunted it/ he thought.

"Creature what business do you have here?" his tone biting. He didn't have time to have a meddling elf sent to snoop.

The elf stood and raised his head. "Master Potter has asked me to watch over Masters Snape and Malfoy."

Snape grabbed the elf by the sac he was wearing a stormed outside. Dropping the elf he pulled his wand out and sneered at creature. "Tell the meddling Potter to kindly keep his nose out of other people's affairs." Ready to banish the elf, He pointed his wand at the elf, the tip of his wand pointed directly in between the elf's eyes, before the elf spoke.

"Master Potter also wanted creature to ask of Master Snape to pass on a proposition."

He starred at the elf for a moment before growling and dropping his wand. "Then tell me of this proposition."

Again the elf held his gaze and bowed low enough to touch the floor. "Creature apologizes Master Snape. Master Potter instructed creature to inform master Snape of the proposition, but not the details of it. He has asked that if you wish to know more to come to the House of Black tomorrow for tea." And with that the infuriating elf popped away. Leaving a very confused and seething Snape on the steps of Riddle manor.

A/N So another story though this time I don't Know what I want it to be. I've got many options. First do I want Riddle to be a lover of harry, or a family figure. Because my ultimate favorite fic is HP/SS... And if he is just a family figure who shall we pair either of them with. Better yet should Harry be here at all or a side character? Actually that's a bad idea. Harry Stays. I don't know where this fic is going. Any ideas. Well if you do I know of a button at the bottom of the page that would be very happy if you clicked on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Copyright belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Warning: Slash may or may not ensue. If by chance the muse allows me a glimpse of where this is going and there is slash and you happen to not like said slash you may, with all permission from me, hit the X in the corner.

A/N: So editing chapter 2. Still no Ideas as to what I'm doing. But Reread comments and got a few ideas buzzing around. Well enjoy!

Part 3: Noble House of Black; Number 12 Grimwauld place

Creature popped into the kitchen and immediately made his way down the hall to the main entrance. Creature was used to it. But most that had been able to walk through the Noble House of Black were shocked at the change that had happened to the house in the short time that one Harry Potter moved into the house. Though most wouldn't call it a house any more either.

Creature hurried through the front hall. Black marble flooring that split off into five directions. The left, right, straight ahead up the staircase, and the two corridors that ran along the bottom of the stair case.(*) The once peeling paint on the walls had been changed to a deep cherry wood that had almost a black hue to it. Making the wood paneling's having an aged look. The wood paneling led to the peaked ceiling that had a dazzling Black Crystal Chandelier hanging in front of a rose printed stained glass window. This window had an enchantment on it to allow owls into the home without having to peck at a window waiting for someone to greet them. The stair case had black carpeting leading up to a split landing. The silver railings were snakes coiling down the banister. A head on the bottom and a head on the top. Their emerald eyes glared at all that approached and they remained for eternity in a raging hiss at the bottom and blissful submission at the top, as if basking in the sun.

Creature hobbled up the stair case. Its dark carpeting sinking slightly under his weight but otherwise looked as if no one walked on it once he had hobbled forth. He came to the landing and stood in front of the Black family tree. Several names had been blasted off. But once his master had moved in he had restored it and upon performing a blood ritual, Harry Potter- Blacks name had appeared at the bottom of the tree. Turning to the right and passing the tree, creature headed up those stairs. Creature passed numerous portraits and photos. This hall was mainly the master's business area. Holding his office, library and training rooms. He stopped in front of a tall portrait that had once been covered by a veil but now stood proudly on the wall, hiding the masters Lab.

"Good morning Mistress." creature bowed to the regal lady of Black. She had screeched when Master Harry had moved in, she had screeched when he moved everything. But had since stopped screeching when Master Harry had yelled right back, threatening to curse her portrait to a worse fate than Sirius and in parseltongue no less. She had since come to adore the dark young man.

"Ah creature, the young Black has been awaiting you."

"Yes mistress." Creature bowed low to the late Lady of Black as her portrait swung open to revealing the young masters lab.

Creature stepped into the portrait hole and approached the figure sitting at the desk over looking an old tome and a cauldron. His pale skin glowed in the light magic light that floated around the room. Many things had happened since the blood ritual. One was the unmistakable Pitch black hair that was currently tied back by a leather strap. Another was the aristocratic look the young man had come into on his seventeenth birthday.

Harry Potter sat starring attentively at the simmering cauldron in front of him. Waving his wand towards the tome, he turned the page and simultaneously started stirring. The Mixture in the cauldron turned a shimmery purple color and he waved his hand again. Turning the fire off and putting a stasis charm on the cauldron. Harry sighed and put his face in his hands. Rubbing them through his hair and looked to the left. Straightening up he turned on his stool and gave his full attention to his house elf.

"Creature, back so soon?" He grinned.

"Yes master Potter." he bowed. Harry grimaced. "Creature if you going to say master at least use the name Black, will you?"

The elf looked at him for a moment. "Yes master black." he bowed again. "Master Snape recognized Creature and told him to leave."

A look of anxiety flittered across Harry's face before disappearing. "Did you at least tell him of the proposal?"

"Of course young master."

A grin cracked across his face. "Excellent Creature good job." Harry reached over to the tome and flipped it shut. The title _Dark potions for the dark arts_ glittered in dark green letters across the cover. He picked it up and walked from the room. Creature following behind him.

The Portrait of his Grandmother closed behind him. a wide Snape like Smirk on his face.

"Are you pleased Harry?"

As he walked down the hall he looked over his shoulder. "Yes, Grandmother. I am very pleased. The needs to remain in stasis until the next full moon. Then in the last ingredients can be added." and he smiled and continues walking. The portrait of Sirius looked at him from its perch on the wall, and as usual he wore a scowl as Harry passed him.

"I can't believe you plan on doing this Harry!"

"Sirius, we have been over this as many times as I care to count, and each time I have said the same thing. We are done with this discussion. I am not going to change my mind because you tell me this is a bad idea."

"But Harry...!"

Harry flipped around. "No buts Sirius! I have made up my mind and I'm done following people blindly. Last time it almost got a bunch of us killed." he ran his hand over his hair. "It got you killed Sirius. The least I'm going to do is learn about both sides and figure out which would be best I side with."

Part 4 Riddle manor

"So potter wants to talk?" Lucius sat in a large backed chair next to an empty fire place. Swirling the liquid that was in his glass before downing it. "I wonder what this is about."

"Knowing potter its mostly likely some trap for the light." Severus growled from the window overlooking the manor grounds. House elves bustling around the landscape cleaning and preparing it.

Tom sat in his chair behind the desk contemplating this upcoming dilemma. The glass in his hands untouched as he listened to his two friends. A lot had happened in the past week since he had told them of his problems. They had started reconstructing the manor almost immediately. In place of the run down rubble pile it had been before stood a magnificent dark manor. And the inside was even more magnificent to Tom. Better than it had even when his father had been in charge of the manor.

The main hall had been recreated in white marble, black slate, and silver. And of course he felt warm every time he looked at the snakes that were charmed to travel the house. The reconstruction was almost complete and soon he felt that he could set his new plans into motion. Some death eaters would rebel. He knew this and it kept him thinking about the Potter boy.

What did he want? To try and kill him? Or was it something else? He had heard rumors. He lifted his glass to his lips and smiled. "Severus I think you should meet the boy." and tipped the glass and let the amber liquid scorch his throat.

A/N I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter. And I've been staring at the page for a week. So I hope this is good enough. Have a slight idea where this will go next just let me know. Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT, in any way, claim to own or make money on these writings.

Warning: This Will Be slash. No more maybe. But can't really figure out whom yet. But just a warning for the squeamish; I love lemons.

Summary: there hasn't been a summary yet? Well let us rectify that. Dumbledore is not dead. Sirius is. Something happened in Harry's 6th year that made him question Dumbledore. Seventh year went by with no big confrontation. And Harry has his own life. Voldemort wants to be called Tom. He's tired of the path his ambitions have taken and has decided he's going to change course. The wizarding World doesn't know that Tom Marvelo Riddle is Lord Voldemort Now do they? Well Harry has been on a different path then all of them since Sirius died. And soon those paths will collide.

A/N So I was editing chapter 2. Now posted obviously, and had a thought. O.O… I know how to tie Tom with Harry but otherwise don't have the faintest on who's going to be with whom. So enjoy let me know what you think.

Part 5, Harry's 16th birthday

_Harry sat on his bed staring at the watch he wore on his wrist waiting of the second hand as it ticked its way to midnight. He didn't expect the usual number of owls as he and Ron had had a falling out. Hermione was stuck in the middle and he didn't know how she actually felt about it. He hadn't heard from her since they got off the train. He could hope but he wasn't going to push her. The seconds seemed to go slower the closer it got to the twelve and he wished they would just bloody hurry up. He wanted to leave. Wanted to get away. And today would be that day. _

_A tapping at the window made him glance from his watch to the school owl tapping on his window. Letting the owl in and taking the letter he opened it as the owl flew back out the window. _

_Harry,_

_I am just writing to remind you that you are no to leave your family's home. The blood wards there will protect you. But I hope you have an eventful day as it is not everyday…_

_Harry crumpled the parchment and watched in satisfaction as the scroll started smoldering in his hands. He didn't care what that old man said. He wouldn't stay longer than he had to. Looking at his watch he watched the second hand again. Feeling anger boil inside him as he deposited the now charred scroll in the waste basket. How dare he. The second hand reached the 12 and 5 owls flew through the window. Followed by a pop that sounded though the room. _

_Creature stood in the room and looked around as the 5 owls stood next to Hedwig's cage. His eyes resting on Harry he bowed low to the floor. Harry stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth then quickly closing it again. Staring at the elf who stared right back Harry felt himself asking the question. "Creature what the hell are you doing here?" _

_The elf looked up at him. "Creature has been summoned by the new master." _

_Harry stared incredulously at the elf. At this time a black owl pecked him on the hand making him focus on the scroll it was holding out to him. Carefully taking the sealed scroll he unrolled it as the bird went to the watering dish. _

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that after opening the will of Sirius Black you are the sole heir to the entire black legacy. If it is possible for you to visit us at Gringotts we can go through all the paper work and other such finalities. The doors are open throughout the day. The owl will deliver you're reply. _

_Thank you,_

_Griphook _

_Manager of the Potter vaults_

_Harry stared at the scroll for a second before reaching for some parchment and a quill. _

_Griphook,_

_If at all possible I will be en route to Gringotts within the hour. Thank you for sending me a notice. _

_Harry Potter _

_Rolling the parchment up and tying it to the now waiting owl he thanked it as it flew off. Turning back to Creature he surveyed the elf. "Creature you apparated here right?" _

_The elf bowed again. "Yes Master Potter creature came to call of the new lord of Black." _

_Nodding his head Harry focused on the other owls resting with Hedwig. Motioning for the nearest one the Hawk owl flapped over and dropped the parcel in his hands. Landing on his shoulder it stuck out its leg for him to remove the not attached there. _

_Since I know you're awake scar head I expect a reply. Now I believe congratulations are in order. You will be leaving those muggles and do what you want. That's great. Just bring me over to where ever you are. I find that not having someone to bicker with is quite boring and I will soon die of boredom. Enjoy they gift. I know I will._

_Smirking at the note he opened the package and found a bundle of clothes. He pulled out a dragon hide winter cloak. He let out a small gasp as the shin length dragon hide cloak fell from the box. It's beautiful dark scales shimmered in the light, giving the cloak an almost eerie glow to it. The inside of the cloak was soft and felt almost like cool silk. Harry ran a thumb over the cloak and smiled to himself. The cloak had several spells and charms attached to it. Probably to protect the wearer and such he thought. He put it to the side and pulled out three pairs of silk button up shirts. Black, green, and grey. Rolling his eyes at the typical colors he then pulled out separate pairs of pants. One pair were form fitting around the hips but would hang loosely on his legs. They were black and grey and had a faded look to them. The next pair were tight form fitting trousers in the same colors. A pair of solid black trainers sat at the bottom of the parcel another note attached to them. _

_Well Harry I know you will look good in these. I also know you rolled your eyes at the colors. But think. Use that abysmal brain of yours. Lean pale skin, dark hair and brilliant green eyes. With these clothes. You could be a god. Okay well maybe not a god. A demi god. Because admit it. You could never come close to the beauty that is Draco. _

_Letting out a chuckle Harry grabbed another piece of parchment and started writing. _

_Thank you ferret for reminding me that I lack the proper clothing. But I have to admit these do look good. But how much would it annoy you if I didn't wear them? I am going to the bank shortly. Apparently I am the Black Heir. I think I will wear your gifts for this meeting. Once I have found where I will be staying I will call for you. Again thank you. Do not die of boredom before then. _

_Attaching his reply to the bird he let it fly through the window before he reached for the next parcel. He found the normal pies and treats from Mrs. Weasley nothing from Ron of course but otherwise everything seemed normal. Hagrid's parcel had his fudge and cake. This year it seemed to have survived the trip. Writing thank yous to both he turned to the last owl and eyed it carefully. Calling the owl over, he untied the parcel and note. He recognized the curvy writing and hoped that this was a good sign._

_Harry, _

_I want to apologize. I did not turn on you because of this decision but it caught me off guard. After going over the information I decided I don't care. Because you are happy aren't you? And that's all that matters. I have a feeling you will do something soon that will set some people off and though I know it will be bad I don't want it to seem like I will turn my back on you. Despite what happened you are important to me. And Ron is just being an arse. He may or may not get over it. After everything I have heard over the summer I don't think he will. I don't like it Harry and I will tell you now. That I am with you. I hope you like the present and I hope I'll see you soon. You are like the brother I never had. I love you Harry. _

_Hermione. _

_Setting aside the letter and wiping any dust from his eyes Harry pulled the parcel closer and opened it. His eyes dried up and bugged out at the book sitting in front of him and the seven bottles that were nestled with it. Closing the box and opening his trunk he put the box and his other items in there. Sending Hermione's owl away he decided to write her after he visited Gringotts. Turning back to creature who had poked around the room and then sat down. _

"_Creature I need you to collect all my possessions into my school trunk and shrink it. After that we are going to Gringotts." _

"_Yes master." Turning back to the clothes on his bed, Harry quickly stripped and pulled on the pair of dark grey pants that hung loosely on his legs noticing that they shrunk to his fit him perfectly. Pushing his feet into the trainers he picked out the green shirt and pulled it on looking in the small mirror that hung on the closet. All the items were charmed to fit the body that wore them and Harry found himself admiring himself. He reminded himself to thank Draco the second he saw him. They really were good clothes. Putting the rest in this trunk he decided not to bother with his hair as it had a mind of its own anyway. Putting his wand in it holster up his sleeve he pulled on the dragon hide cloak pulling up the hood. He turned as he heard the click of his trunk closing and watched as creature shrunk it. _

"_Creature do you know If you can apparate into the bank?" he picked up his trunk and pushed it into his pants pocket. Releasing Hedwig and grabbing the cage he looked back at Creature. _

"_Creature can do as master asks." _

"_Then what are we waiting for?" Creature grabbed onto his leg and Harry felt the familiar pull and squeezing of apparation. _

_(A/N I thought about ending this chapter here but decided that I needed to get the past out f the way. So this here will be a very long chapter. Enjoy!)_

_Part 6 Gringotts_

_Harry and creature stood just inside the doors of Gringotts. The goblins looked at them for a second before going back to their work. The couple people that were in the building at this time stared before going back to the goblins they were talking to. Sneaking glances at the mysterious man under the hood. _

_Harry walked calmly up to the counter that Griphook sat at. "Good evening Griphook I am here for the matters you mentioned in the letter." The goblin looked at him for a moment._

"_Very well Lord," motioning with his hand he and Harry walked to an office just behind the counter. Closing the door. He motioned for Harry to take a seat. "You can remove your hood Mister Potter."_

_Harry lowered his hood and waited for the goblin to sit before sitting himself. He noted the look of approval in the goblins eyes. Griphook opened a drawer and pulled out a file "Now mister Potter as of today you are emancipated, as I'm sure you were already aware." At Harry's nod he continued. "Also when the will of your god father was read it was determined you were the heir to the Black legacy, proven by the fact that the Black elf appeared to you when the clock marked a new day." Opening the folder he pulled out an aged paper and pushed it across the desk for Harry to look at. A tray of tea appeared on the desk. "That is a copy of the will. Your god father requests that you do a blood ritual so that none can contest the will." A small ritual dagger appeared on the desk along with a bowl, silver goblet and a potion bottle filled with what looked like blood. "Whether or not you do the ritual is up to you. But he is correct in that someone can and most likely will contest the will. As you are not a black by blood the ritual will make you one." Here he stopped and looked at Harry. _

_Taking a look at the ritual equipment Harry sat back into the chair. Creature was sitting on the floor next to his feet. "The ritual. How long will it take?" he admitted that it sounded like a good choice. Not only would no one be able to take away what was his, but he would no longer be Harry bloody Potter. Boy-who-lived. _

"_The ritual takes only minutes. It is quite simple. We would need to take some of your blood into the bowl and mix it with the vial of your godfather's blood he provided for this. After the magic in the blood has settled it will need to be ingested." Again Griphook waited for Harry to process the information. _

"_What will happen once the ritual is completed?" _

"_As stated you will inherit the Black legacy. There will be a boost to your magical core and some inherent abilities may surface. "Harry smiled. And nodded his head. _

"_I believe it is for the best that I go through with the ritual." _

"_Excellent, for starters I need you take this dagger and put enough blood into this bowl." Taking the dagger and pulling the bowl closer to him Harry ran the dagger along his wrist allowing the blood to flow into the bowl. At Griphooks nod he allowed the goblin to heal his arm. Placing the dagger on a cloth next to the bowl took the offered cup of tea and sat back into the chair. _

"_When you are ready you will need to open the bottle of blood and mix them with the dagger. Once the mixing is complete the goblet will fill with the blood. All of the blood will need to be ingested once the bowl and goblet are empty the ritual is complete. Your body and magic will absorb the blood and some changes may manifest In the next year until your 17th birthday" Harry stared at the blood already in the bowl and prayed to whatever deity was watching that he did not become sick. _

_Resting the cup back on the tray. Harry sat forward and picked up the bottle. Breaking the wax he poured contents into the bowl watching as the identical liquids merged. Picking up the dagger he began stirring the contents. For a couple minutes nothing happed then the goblet slowly began to fill with the blood. Talking a look at Griphook and then at Creature, who hadn't moved since entering the office, he put the dagger down and raised the goblet. _

"_Ut exordiu." Harry raised it to his lips and started drinking. The metallic liquid continued to flow down his throat for about a minute before the contents of the bowl disappeared. _

_Harry felt light headed when he sat the goblet down and it and the rest of the ritual equipment disappeared. The Goblin coughed and pushed the tray of tea and biscuits towards Harry. _

"_Now mister Potter-Black, because you are emancipated you are the lord of the two lines." A box appeared in front of him. "These two rings are the family emblems proving that you are the lord to those lines. If you would." He pushed the box towards Harry. Harry opened the lid and pulled out the two rings; putting them on his left hand. The golden ring on his middle finger and the silver ring on his pointing finger. Closing the lid the box too disappeared. A feeling of recognition and approval swept through him. "It Seems Lord potter-Black that everything else is in order. While we are here is there anything else I may help with?"_

_Taking his eyes off the rings Harry looked at Griphook as he put the folder with the will back into the drawer. "Yes, I need a summary of my holdings. At this point focus it on the amount in the vaults, with all items with descriptions and the properties." With a smirk the goblin pulled another folder from the drawer. Passing the folder to Harry he sat back and waited._

_Scanning the papers in the file Harry realized a couple of things. One: Malfoy was going to be pissed. Two, he had enough to own if not half then 2/3rds of the wizarding world. And three, Malfoy was going to kill him. Looking up he saw the glint in the goblins eyes. "Griphook I would like to ask that you continue being the manager of my accounts." The goblin tilted his head in recognition; Harry knew that he had just put the goblin in high regard. "I inquire though; will I need any keys for these properties? And is there possibly a manuscript on the duties of Lord and Head?" He stopped to think. Tapping his two fingers with the rings against his lips. "Is there also a possible way to draw money without visiting Gringotts?" _

"_No lord, all the properties will recognize you as the lord and all you will need to do is place your hands on the door and it will allow you entrance. As for the manuscript" He pulled out a small journal and a small bag from inside the drawer "this will answer any and all questions you have. And this will allow you to take anything out of your faults. Only you can reach into this bag. "_

"_Then I thank you Griphook for assisting me. I bid you good morning and hope that your vaults will always be full." Standing he bowed to the Goblin._

"_The pleasure is all mine, Lord Potter- Black." The goblin Bowed back._

_Harry turned to Creature and they turned to leave the room. _

"_As a Lord, Lord Potter-Black, you are able to use magic without any sort of trace." Harry stopped and looked at the goblin. _

"_Thank you again." Showing creature where they were going, Harry felt the familiar pull. A smile on his lips. _

_Part 7 Black Isle _

_Harry stood on the beach. In front of him there was a path that led to one of the Black manors. This manner was on an island in the middle of the Irish Sea. Its wards were almost impenetrable and the island was under a charm. No one could find it unless told of its location. He started walking up the path he could feel the wards inspect him and creature, testing the threat. They removed all tracers or anything that could be harmful. After a minute the wards seemed satisfied that they were there. Giving them no trouble. _

_A dark manor came into view. The rising sun seemed to light it up. Making the almost black stone shine. Harry approached the door and placed his left hand on the wood. Immediately the door opened to his touch. Turning to creature, Harry motioned the elf inside. _

"_Creature are you the only black elf?" _

_The elf nodded his small head. "Yes master Lord Potter-Black, Creature is all by himself." Thinking for a moment Harry surveyed the entry hall. He knew creature was not going to be able to do the restoration by himself. _

"_Dobby! Winky!" Two pops sounded to his right. And two elf's stood there looking around. The elf with large green eyes jumped at Harry. _

"_Oh Master Harry Potter has called Dobby! What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?" Harry pulled the elf off his leg and looked at him. Then at the female elf with brown eyes. "Dobby it is Lord Potter-Black now. But I called you here because I know Creature will not be able to restore this manor by himself. I would also like to hire you to be my house elf." _

_The elf in front of him went teary eyed and grabbed Harry's hand. "You want Dobby and Winky to become Lord Potter-Blacks house elves?"_

"_I want to hire..."_

"_No! Dobby wants to serve Harry Potter-Black! He does not want to be free." Harry looked at the elf for a few minutes before turning to Winky. _

"_Do you feel the same way Winky?" the elf hiccupped and nodded her head. Looking back at dobby he shook his head seeing the determination in his eyes. "Hermione's going to throw a fit you know this? But fine I want you to be my house elves. "Both the elves smiled and jumped on him. In the background was mumbling about loud elves. After a minute Dobby stepped back with a serious face. Bowing lo._

"_Dobby does here by from this moment on pledge himself to Lord Harry Potter-Black and his family." After a minute Winky followed suit. _

_After he stood there with three elves and looked around again. "Well we might as well get started." _

_(The next week)_

_Harry sat at the desk with a stack of Parchment and a quill. A copy of the Quibbler and Daily Profit to the left. Tapping his two fingers against his lips he wondered what to write. His hair had grown a few inches lay a little flatter; it had also darkened a shade or two. He was wearing the Pair of black pants Draco had gotten him and a red shirt he had bought the other day when expanding his wardrobe. Placing the quill down to the parchment he began writing. _

_Ferret face, I have finally fixed up this place and would like it if you would come and approve of it. Creature will wait for your answer. I would love it if you were able to stay until the term starts but will gladly arrange transport back to Malfoy manor if that is not possible. And I would like to thank you immensely for opening my eyes to the wonderful world of clothing. _

_Putting the Letter aside he began the second._

_Hermione,_

_I have yet to thank you for your most amazing gift. And I want to tell you thank you on more than one level. You are my sister in everything but blood and I love you. I was worried I ruined every chance of our friendship when I told you and Ron. You do not know how happy I am to know that you stood by me. I would like to invite you to stay with me the rest of the summer. And yes. I already finished my homework, as I'm sure you have as well so there will only be catching up and fun. Not that homework isn't fun. Dobby will be waiting for your answer. Again thank you. _

_Harry_

_Casting a drying spell on the letters he let the lay there for a second before calling the two elves. _

"_Lord Potter-Black called Creature and Dobby?" Dobby looked at him with bright green eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and thought for a second that sending dobby may be a bad idea but it he didn't want to wait. _

"_Yes I need you two to deliver these two letters. Creature you are going to go to Draco Malfoy. Wait for his response but do not answer his questions. Dobby you are to go to Hermione and do the same. Do you know what you are doing?" handing the respective letters to the elves he looked at them. Dobby jumped up and down. _

"_Oh yes Dobby knows Miss Hermione. Dobby will deliver this and wait for her answer." Creature just mumbled his answer and they both left. Sitting back at the desk he pulled over the Quibbler and started reading. _

_/An hour later/ _

_Harry was still sitting at the desk when he heard the pop of one of the elves. _

"_Harry? Why are you laying like that?" opening his eyes he looked from his position on the high back chair. Over one arm of the chair he had legs; his head was leaning against the other arm. His left arm was hanging off the edge. He jumped up and ran over to Hermione and dobby. _

"_Hermione! You came." Hugging her as hard as he could, he told Dobby to go put her stuff in eth room that she would be staying in. _

"_Harry! Put me down. What did you do to your hair?" laughing Harry, placed her on the ground and looked at her. _

"_I didn't do anything; it's a side effect of the blood ritual." _

"_What blood ritual?" She was giving him the "you better start talking or else look". _

_Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "When Sirius made me his heir he set it up so that I would o through the blood ritual. He did this because he didn't want people to contest his will. I also became emancipated. You are now looking at Lord Potter-Black." She rolled her eyes._

"_See I said you were going to do something someone wouldn't like." They both turned to the sound of another pop. _

_Harry sneaked a glance at Hermione's reaction to Malfoy being there. Then looked back at the elf that was attached to the Malfoy heir. "Bloody elf get off of me!" Draco spun trying to dislodge the elf from his persons. "Potter get this blasted elf off of me!" _

_Harry and Hermione stifled laughter as they watched Malfoy try to dislodge the elf. Creature for his part was looking like he was going to lose whatever it was elves eat. _

"_Creature you can let go of him now. If you can bring up some tea and sandwiches." The elf jumped off the blond, knocking him over and popped away. _

_Draco Malfoy stood up dusting off his robs and looked around the study. "If the rest of this place looks anything like this scar head I may just take you up on staying here." He looked warily at Hermione. "Does Granger approve?" _

_Harry turned to Hermione and walked over to Draco. He threw his arm around the other boy's shoulders, he opened his mouth but Hermione beat him to it._

"_He's the one your dating isn't he?"_

_Harry and Draco both looked at her as if she had sprouted lime green hair and stated dancing the can can. After that it was chaotic. Simultaneously they pushed each other away and pointed at the other. "YOU THINK I'M DATING HIM!" _

_Hermione laughed and looked at the two of them. She blushed. "So you're not?"_

_Harry looked at her then at Draco a smirk playing across his face. He threw him arm around Draco again. "Of course not. One he's just too good of a friend. Two I do not have the right parts here to appease him." Hermione's blush deepened and Draco spluttered at him. At that moment Harry knew that we was going to love the rest of the summer. _

A/N: OHMBH! O.o so the chapter is finally… finally. Finished. And that is all of the past I'm writing for right now. But it adds more to the story. Things will become clearer though… I sort of promise. They have to become clear for me first. So review I was opinions! Ideas! Please? Oh the coast strikes again. Its going to be in every one of my fics. At one point or another. Thank you!

*** Ut exordium means to the beginning **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That much should be obvious

Warnings: so this will be slash eventually. It will be Snarry. You do not have to read if you feel that you will not like it.

A/N so I am completely bored at work. And this is the outcome of that. I already have a half finished chapter for Ebony Jade but stopped in the middle of it and for some strange reason started this one. So I hope you enjoy it when it's finished.

Harry POV

He again found himself yelling with his godfather again.

"You are making a big mistake. How can you do this? They killed me!"

"You think I don't know this you imbecile. But think. Use the marauders brain I know you have. If he could start over, if he could change his views, think of all the lives that can be saved…"

"How can you possibly believe that? You father…"

"Don't you dare say that my father would do this! He's dead we have no clue what he would or would not do. I can't believe you would try to manipulate me in that way. "He threw a sticking charm at his godfathers portrait and scowled. " Sirius, I love you. I wouldn't have done the Adoption if I didn't, but if you ever try to manipulate me like Dumbledore has ever again. I will burn your portrait." Leaving the sticking charm in place he walked down the hall to his grandmother's portrait. She gave him a knowing look before opening and allowing him entrance.

Waving his wand the lamps around the room lit the work table. Walking over to the cauldron he looked at the purple mixture in the cauldron. He made sure the stasis spell was still in place before sitting at the stool and pulling a clean cauldron over to him. Sitting it on the burner, he poured water into it before turning the heat to low, waiting for the water to simmer. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out dragon scales and doxy wings. Along with moonflower, powdered unicorn's horn and mandrake root. Walking back to the table, he almost missed the green glow of the fire. Almost being the key word. He didn't worry though. There was only one person that knew the password to his workroom.

He set the ingredients onto the flat surface before adding the powdered Unicorns horn to the simmering water. The mixture immediately started to boil but turned a grey color and thickened. Harry turned off the heat and grabbed the moon flower and his pestle. The figure walked towards the table as quietly as they could. Harry just removed the petals from the rest of the flower and ground them into a paste. He set the pollen into another jar and started chopping the mandrake root. He glanced at the cauldron and picked up the ladle. Stirring clockwise five times. The mixture stopped boiling and turned a silver color. The figure stood behind him. They were holding their breath. Harry moved back to the root making sure each piece was the same size. He dropped the prepared root into the cauldron and turned the heat back onto low.

"Draco." The figure behind him jumped. "You need to breathe sometime. Are you willing to help me?" The blond picked up the ladle and stirred the potion counter clockwise once than in a figure eight.

"Of course. You know Snape would lose it if he knew you could brew." Harry rolled his eyes. "By the way why do you need a concealment potion?" Harry watched the potion turn blue before dipping the scale into it 7 times. Draco then started stirring clockwise until the potion had a green sheen to it. He left it to simmer. Letting the potion from the scale dip into the moonflower paste, he began working the two together.

"Because your godfather will be coming over and I don't want him to see me until we have talked." He scrapped the mixture into the potion and allowed it to turn a cool green color. Taking it off the heat; they poured the potion into vials until there was no more in the cauldron.

"He is? How do you know he agreed?"

Harry shrugged and tapped his scar. "Scar head remember?" the stored the extra ingredients and potion before walking towards the exit. He had a single vial in his hand. Draco looked at the other cauldron and froze.

"Is that it?" Harry turned back to him and looked the potion.

"Yes. It is. It has one more stage before it can be completed. I have to wait for winter solstice before I can add the remaining two ingredients. And I don't even have them yet."

Draco looked at it for a moment longer. "And it will work?"

Harry smiled and pushed the portrait open. "Of course. Would you expect anything else?"

Draco followed. "And what are the other two ingredients? "

They walked to the kitchen and Harry pulled out the Lime Rickey from his freezer and two spoons from the drawer. They sat down at the table and both took a spoonful. "One item has to wait until I get back to Hogwarts. The other I need from him to make it work. "They looked at each other for a moment before they each took another spoonful.

"What are they?" creature popped into the room wringing his hands.

"Master Black Creature has a message from master Snape."

Harry put his spoon into the sherbet and looked at creature. "Go on creature."

"He says he will be here at noon master Black." Harry rolled his eyes and Draco sniggered.

"Thank you Creature. You did well." He looked at the clock and sighed. "Will you prepare tea for our guests?"

The elf bowed low "it would be a pleasure Lord." Harry grabbed the sherbet and walked towards the hall. Draco made and indignant cry before following. He waved his spoon at harry. "I was not done with that."

Harry walked across the hall and into the meeting area. He sat the confection onto the table before pulling the vial from his robes. He opened it and downed the liquid in one go. Draco watched as the hair became unruly. His features changed to more of the way they were before. He looked younger. Innocent. He looked more like a Potter. Sitting the vial on the table and picking back up his spoon he pulled an unhealthy amount of the cold confection from the carton and spooned it into his mouth.

"That stuff is vile. " Draco chuckled before getting more for himself. Creature popped into the room with the tea just as the wards to the manor announced someone wanting entrance. Harry cast a quick tempus. "Hmmm… punctual isn't he. Creature show our guest in." the elf bowed before popping out.

He looked at Draco. "So how shocked do you think he will be?"

Draco smirked around his spoon. Harry frowned at the carton of Sherbet. One that was significantly emptier than it was just minutes ago. He scowled at Draco and opened his mouth to reprimand Draco just the door opened. They both turned towards the elf at the door.

"Master Potter, Master Malfoy." He then bowed out and left the potion Master in the door way.

Harry shut his mouth and stood. "Good afternoon professor. Thank you for coming." The man's Ebony gaze moved from him to Draco. Then back.

"Good afternoon. What is that you are feeding my godson?" His eyes narrowed at the vial sitting on the table.

Harry turned back to Draco and smirked at him. Then looked back at Snape. He shrugged and then motioned for Snape to sit. "It's a ritual of ours. He pops up while I'm in my office. He tries to get one up on me and when it fails he eats all the sherbet." He looks back at the carton as the potion master sits. Then glared at Draco. "And this time isn't any different."

Snape watched as his godson smirked and waved his spoon at Potter. "I hadn't realized that the two of you could talk civilly without killing each other let alone voluntarily spend time together." Draco glanced back at Potter. A look passed between them. They both shrugged. Scowling he growled. "So what was this supposed proposition that couldn't wait until we resumed school?"

Harry picked up a cup of tea and passed it to the professor. "I am in possession of something I know you require." Snape's eyes narrowed and he placed the cup needlessly close to the empty vial. He leaned back steeping his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh? And what is it I require? And pray tell. How you have come by such information."

Harry vanished the empty carton and place sat back as he sipped his tea. "How I came by the information quite literally has nothing to do with you. As to what it is you need, well you must have come to the conclusion by now, as it has been a week that the task assigned is almost impossible." He watched as Draco sat back after picking up a cup and sighed. Snape's eyes glanced at Draco before turning back.

"I cannot recall any task assigned that you would know of. Let alone think I cannot solve." Ah he was now cautious. Good.

"Well than I suppose you don't want me to give you the solution. I will have creature go and banish the work now." Her snapped his fingers and watched out of the corner of his eyes as the potion master sat up straight.

"Don't play tricks with me you imbecile. You cannot possibly expect me to believe that you have what I'm looking for let alone know what I'm looking for. If you think I'm going to sit here and let you ridicule me in front of my god son then you are seriously mistaken." The potion master stood and started to glide towards the door.

"Creature please go and get the book I'm currently working out of from the lab." The man froze; and swiftly turned towards them again, as the elf popped out.

"What is this? Potter has a lab. I am surprised that you have managed to survive this long with that excuse you call a brain. And you." He turned towards his godson. "I am surprised that you have lowered yourself to sit here with someone who drools worse that an infant. Expect me to have words with your father; I don't expect he will take kindly to knowing his son is sharing secrets with Dumbledore's slave." He sneered at them before turning and walking towards the door. At that moment creature popped back in and handed the book to Harry.

Harry waved his hand at the door sealing it. "Professor I believe you may want to have a look at this." He waited for the man to stalk back to his char and grab the book he was holding out. He glanced at the table and noticed the vial was gone. Huh sneaky bastard. He watched as the man scanned the page the book was open to and visibly paled. He looked up.

Draco reached over and tapped Harry's head. "Scar head remember? I didn't need to tell him anything. Granted I didn't really know anything to tell him. He told me." Snapes eyes flicked between them and looked down at the book. His shoulders slumped.

"I assume this book was in the Black library?" his eyes focused again on harry.

Harry thought for a moment before leaning back and looking at the ebony eyes.

"No I got that book from my mother's vault. "

A/N so I'm going to end this chapter here and say until next time. Which hopefully will be soon. I don't know when I may update. As I'm working on several others. I hope this made sense. Let me know ehat you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: it is no way possible that I own or make money on these fics. I am not nor claim to be J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will eventually be slash of the Snarry variety.

A/N okay I'm going to add more to this story. Give it more depth. I need to add a couple of things I have missed. Harry's looks will be described more in detail in this chapter and more of the black blood is coming into play. You guys need to let me know what you think. Well at the end anyway.

Snapes POV

He was looking at the brat. It seemed he hadn't even changed. Still the arrogant brat he had to deal with at Hogwarts. That short hair stuck up everywhere, framing his round face. The square frames did not seem to match the features. It disgusted him how much he looked like that James Potter. If only he had some of his mothers genes. The boy looked miniscule in the chair. His legs barely skimmed the floor. Something seemed off about the boy though… Severus studied him for a moment before looking back down at the book in his hands.

'From Lily's vault…' "Your mother did not have a family vault."

The boy leant his head to the side as if listening to someone else. The move reminded him of the boys' late mutt. "That she knew of."

He took another look at the book. This in itself was an illegal book. It was filled with dark potions, something he was sure Lily would never have in her possession. "Do not lie to me boy. You are aware I knew your mother. She would never be caught with a book such like this one."

Potter clicked his tongue. "She never knew of the vault. I hate repeating myself. So listen carefully next time. You are here because I want to help you. Not because I need your assistance. You can take my help or leave that is your choice. However if you do leave; my possessions will be staying here."

Severus seethed through clenched teeth. His eyes traveled to his godson who sat back in his chair watching the proceedings. Draco leveled him with his own look. This look said 'just take it and deal.' Taking a deep breath he looked back at the boy.

"Then will you care to explain where exactly this book came from."

Potter cocked his head again to the side, his lips drawing together in thought. "Imagine my surprise when after I brewed and took a familial potion, that my mother was adopted. That she was in the basic sense a pureblood. The offspring of a half blood and a pureblood. Imagine if you will that I have two living…" Draco snorted from his chair. Potter sent him a glare before pulling his legs up on the chair and crossing them. "…Grandparents. But they are unaware of me. Unaware that their daughter survived the crash by pure… dumb luck." Draco smirked into his tea as the boy across from his gave him a wide crooked smirk. This time he grin, the posture; Severus felt a shiver run up his spin as the image of Bellatrix came to mind.

"Is there a point to this little tale?"

"My dear professor, I was going to tell you but why don't I just show you." The boy then popped up from his seat and walked from the room. Severus looked at his godson and scowled.

His godson only smiled and left the room, leading Severus up the stairs to the right. As they made their way towards the end a portrait swung open nearly knocking into them. Harry stuck his head around the portrait sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I was just looking out for you." he pulled back into the room and the two followed him. Immediately a vial was forced into Severus's hands. He inspected the electric blue potion; pulling the top off and taking a whiff. Surprise flowed through him.

"A familial potion?"

Potter was sitting on a bench, a bench sitting in front of a work table. One with several brewing potions. One particular potion grabbed his attention. It was blood red but seemed to have a silver taint trying to mix with it. Curiously he looked into the cauldron, mesmerized by the constant swirling colors.

"Yes I brewed that batch maybe a week ago. Just to confirm. But there it is the proof. Would you like to see?"

"You expect me to believe you brewed this?" The boy shrugged.

"You can believe what you want, if you already believe something to be true what am I going to say that can change your mind? Nothing. So just see the results and let's get this over with." He almost seethed. Almost. But he had to admit the boy had balls. The boys' dark hair seemed to be longer. A little more manageable. He shook his head the lighting must be playing with his head. He sneered.

"The potion is sufficient. If you have in truth used the potion you know what else is required." Potter pointed over to a piece of parchment and grabbed a clean knife, wiping it off just in case. As they made their way over there Severus surveyed the rest of the room. There was a large fireplace along on wall with a couple of bookcases jam packed with books. A couple of titles caught his eye, being dark arts books. There was a single wall of shelving dedicated to ingredients. He looked next to him at the young man, and swore he looked taller, more filled out. Again he shook his head and claimed a trick of the light.

They reached the parchment. Severus poured the potion slowly onto the scroll making sure it absorbed all of it. Harry reached over it with the knife in his right hand. And stalled.

"You must promise me that what you learn will not leave this room." He glared at the young man. his nose was straighter. And seemed to have a lift to the tip. That was not a Potter nose. Thinking what it could be he nodded his consent. Harry dug the knife into his wrist and let the precious liquid fall onto the parchment. Soon letters and names started to appear. But Severus was not paying attention to that just yet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial he picked up from the table. He sniffed at the remaining potion and almost chocked. A Concealment potion. Why would Potter want to conceal himself? _He didn't look any different._

Severus watched the young man as he watched the parchment fill with names. His hair was even longer now. Curled slightly with red tints, it reminded him of the mutt. While previously the young man was only about 5.3 to his 6.4 he was now up to his shoulders. Again he looked at his face. The nose was feminine it looked like both Lilys and Bellatrix. He had the Potter/Black high cheekbones. His lips looked full and were not overly large. His eyes were more angled and had a sharp sophisticated look to them. And they were still green. Something in his breathed a sigh of relief. The lithe body was toned of that he could tell. While a while ago the clothes seemed to hang limply from his body they now hung comfortably _and snuggly _to him. _He is a very attractive young man. _ Harry than smirked and Severus noticed that he had his head tiled back and to the side so that he was looking directly at him. Again Severus found himself looking at the eyes. They had a familiar deranged look to them. Previously he thought they hadn't changed. But here with a front view they had. While still green instead of the silver mixing it was black. There was a particular shine to them.

Harry was still smirking; his teeth showing through the parted lips. Straight, white, sharp. The entire image made something crawl up his spine. He did not want to examine it further; it reminded him too much of that mad woman. Harry's smile widened and he gave a deep chuckle. It was then that Severus realized the light presence in his mind. He tried to push it away.

_But I don't want to leave just yet. _

_Get the fuck out of my head._

The young man cackled. And it was then he knew. Why he looked so much like the mutt, the other Blacks, it was the rest that was confusing. He looked like such a mix of them all. And there was only one way how. His mind supplied an image of the family tree he passed going up the stairs.

"Potter what you have done."

The young man smiled before looking at the parchment. A vast tree of mans was spreading on it. on the bottom was Harry. Biological parents: Lilly Potter nee Riddle adopted by Evens and James Potter. Blood adopted by Sirius Orion Black. 3 sets of Grandparents. Lily: Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle. James: Dorea Black and Charlus Potter. Sirius: Walburga Black and Orion Black.

At this point was when he stopped reading. The sharp green eyes, so much like the Scottish woman he knows, once like a woman he knew. He fell into the chair that appeared behind him.

"My mother's vault… it held some brilliant things. From both sides. This is my reason for helping you. I doubt he even knows it still exists. It is my selfish reason to have my family back. And the reason it is gone in the first place is Dumbledore. I'm done with this discussion. Now what say you?" he held out his hand. "You understand he cannot know."

Severus looked at the man that was more Black than Potter, more master than enemy, and more friendly than deserved. He looked into the green eyes and felt himself gulp. They were truly beautiful. In a deranged sort of way. But he reached forward and grasped the strong slender hand in his.

"What is it you require of me?"

A/N well another end. I hope I didn't confuse you all. Let me know. TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from the original Harry Potter Universe. It is owned by J.K. and Warner Bros. End of story. Get over it.

WARNING: This like all of my fics may contain material that may or may not offend you. You do not need to read this. It is not a requirement. If at any time you feel the need to stop reading I know of a shiny red button on the upper right hand corner that would love to have you click it. While you are at it, find a red rover book; because that may be better suited for your tastes.

A/N I feel excited… I mean I have energy… I guess that's why I'm writing so much today. But be happy. UPDATES. Yay! *confetti* Allons-y

"_What is it you require of me?" _

Harry smile down at the man as they shook hands. He liked how the long slender fingers curled around his. He like the way the ebony eyes seemed to look right through him. It was surreal in a way that the man had agreed. He had expected him to rant, to yell. To say to hell with what you want. But here the man was and he was willing.

_So are you._ He immediately snatched his hand back and shook his head. None of those thoughts now. Not when we are this close.

He looked at the man again and smiled. "Snape all I require of you is to get an item."

"What sort of item."

He looked back at the paper and burned it. He did not need him to be snooping. He placed both hands on the table and though for a moment.

"It needs t be something of Toms. Something from before his souls was split. Before he lost his daughter and wife. Something that has his magical energy in it." They both sat in silence for a minute.

"Would a locket do?"

Harry straightened. "A locket would be perfect. Why do you sound worried?"

Severus turned his head to the side and looked back at the potion. "Would the potion ruin the object?"

Harry thought of the process for a moment. He would need to soak the item in phoenix tears. They would absorb the essence from the object and he would then add them to the potion with the last ingredient at winter's solstice. The item should be fine.

"No I do not believe anything will happen to the item."

"Tom has a locket that he keeps with him. He does not know why though. And he cannot access what is inside of it. We have often caught him looking at it trying to open it. But he never has been able to. Would this item work?"

"That item would be perfect but I wonder why he is unable to open it. Would you be able to get it for me?"

"How soon would you need it?"

Harry walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the pitcher of phoenix tears he had. The potions master had moved with him held his breath.

"How were you able to collect so much?"

"Fawkes seems to love me. He has been popping in to donate some every couple days. We have finally gotten enough for what the potion needs. The locket will need to sit in the tears for a month. The potion cannot be finished until winter solstice. My belief is that the longer the item soaks the more of the person's essence the tears will absorb. So anytime between now and the start of school." He turned to the other man. Not noticing that he was so close. He stopped for a second starting at the black shoulder. He slowly let his eyes drift up to the intense dark eyes. A sudden heat seemed to permeate the room as he swiftly took a step back.

"That is the other part of the help I need. This potion will be finished at school. We cannot allow Dumbledore or anybody mess with it. The potion will be stored in your private labs. I will also need your help harvesting ingredients from the basilisk." He turned his head towards the shelves and noticed the smirking blonde standing there. Draco winked and his smirked widened as he felt heat creep up his face.

"The basilisk? You mean to tell me that the beast from the chamber of secrets was a basilisk?"

Harry nodded. "There seems to be a preservation charm on the chamber so the body has not decomposed. Also sharla is down there. I need to check n her the second we get back to the school."

"Sharla?" This question was voiced by both Draco and Snape.

"Yes it seems that there is a nest down there. She hatched shortly after Semei was killed. I have been taking care of her since."

Snape grabbed a hold of his shoulders and turned him around and looked him in the eyes. The skin under the man's hands tingled and the smoldering gaze burned straight to his soul. But he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"You are telling me there is another basilisk in the castle and instead of telling an adult you have been taking care of not only this rare but deadly creature by yourself since you were twelve?"Harry shrugged the burning hands of and pushed the man away.

"Yes! I was not going to let you harm an innocent creature. She has not hurt anyone. She is perfectly safe."

"Until she gets out potter! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this was the one life I was not going to kill needlessly!" They were both breathing deeply. "That this would be the one life I knew I could save. That I was confident would survive even my passing. I saved someone who has stood by me even when my friends did not. I protected someone from being slaughtered for potions ingredients. I did what I thought was right. She is my familiar. She would never hurt anyone unless she felt that they would hurt me." He turned away. He could feel the eyes of the other two staring at him. He didn't care he would not undo what he did.

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Okay Potter. So you need my help harvesting ingredients from the dead basilisk while another breathes down my back." The teasing tone was not lost on him. He took a deep breath.

"Yes and we need to ensure that Dumbledore does not interfere." He could feel the man nod.

"Shit!" they both turned to look at Draco who looked at the pocket watch. "I was supposed to help mum with the ball!" he ran towards the floo. "Sorry scar head. Ill catch up with you later." And the commotion was over in a flash of green flames.

"What are you going to do about Minerva?"

The stood for a moment, harry thought of the past few minutes. But he settled with the feeling of the hand on his shoulder. The one that had been there for the last couple minutes. He pulled away and put the tears into a case. He avidly avoided the potion masters look as her also put the cauldron and other needed supplies into the case.

It was this reason he missed the potion master stare at his hand as if it was a foreign object to him. Then transfer his stare to him. He was currently bent over the case.

Both thought the same thing: what the fuck?

When he straightened he wiped his hands on his jeans. "I want to see if she still ahs her memories. If she does I want to know what happened to have her abandon her family, if she doesn't I want to help her get them back."

They both avoided the others gaze.

Snape nodded and picked up the case. "I will get the locket and help you retrieve the other ingredients." And he too disappeared in a green flame.

"Thank you Severus." Shaking his head he walking downstairs and picked up the empty carton of Lime Rickey. And he pouted.

~Riddle Manor~

"Severus what is it young Potter wanted of you?"

Severus stood in front of the desk and sat in the offered chair, sipping the fire whiskey that was handed to him. Even he did not know how the meeting had gone. What was he to tell Tom? _Yes tom it seems that young Mr. Black. Yes you heard right. Well he is your grandson. Seems you're married to Minerva had a daughter who you thought later died. Well seems as if your daughter was Lily Evens and you killed her and you son-in-law. Also he was blood adopted by the mutt, has the solution to your problem and by the way I need to take the locket that doesn't leave your sight, that no one is supposed to know of and give it to your grandson. Who doesn't look like a Potter. In fact I want to bend your grandson over this desk. Yes this one right here. _

The fire whiskey was ejected from his mouth. Flew across the table and into the face of one Tom Riddle. Said man slowly wiped his face off and looked at him.

"Now I'm sure that the whiskey is not that bad. "Red started to creep into the other mans eyes and Severus froze.

"No the whiskey is divine."

"Then tell me Severus." The man hissed. "Why I was just drenched in it."

He would go with half truth. "Potter has asked for my help. He asked that I help with a potion that he believes will be beneficial to you." Tom sat in thought, calming down. One thing Severus could not wait for was the potion to be finished. When his lord was whole once more it would be better.

"Do you believe this potion will benefit me?"

"Yes my lord."

The man waved at the title and sat back. "What is it he needs your help with?"

"He has asked me to get an item. This item needs to have your magical energy. Preferably from before your soul was split. He believes that the essence from the item is what his potion needs."

The older man sat in though, his hand skimming the top of his robes and the concealed chain underneath it. "What is it this potion is supposed to accomplish?"

"This potion will give you back your soul and body. It is what you asked me to accomplish." Tom looked at him as he looked into the glass.

"How the boy is came by this knowledge."

"He insinuated that he dreamed about it."

"Hmmm I have an item in mind. Will the item be destroyed?"

"No."

He watched as the older man reached behind his neck and pulled off a long golden chain. On this chain was a soft gold locket with intricate Scottish design. He handed the locket over to him.

"This will be returned to me will it not Severus?"

"It will Tom."

"Good my friend. Now tell me why you felt it was necessary to cover me with the whiskey."

Severus did what Severus did best, he buried deep inside and covered it up with another story. He did not plan to let that though out anytime soon. Why would he?

Harry would never.

A/N so another chapter. I don't know why but I feel like writing today. Yesterday it was Dr. Mario. Well you get the idea. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. My plan is that Tom does not have his memories from that time. Once he has his body back harry will tell him about his family and they will open the locket which has a picture of his family and his memories locked inside. Dumbledore erased them and took Minerva who remembers little also so yes. Dogsby. There will be some skinning later. Maybe figuratively but we all get the idea. Sorry all that thought this would be a Harry/Tom. I'm going to have to disappoint you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is an official Dea Thaed announcement that will be repeated every chapter… for every fic… every author…. You get the idea I hope. This announcement is for your benefit. It is easy to understand and short and simple. I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I do not attempt to claim it. I also do not make any money. If you would like a more official sounding statement please refer to the Seriously Sirius chapter 2 Disclaimer.

Warning: By reading past this point you understand that this fic is slash and you are reading this of your own will and under no duress from outside forces. If you choose to read this, ignore this and otherwise, go on reading the chapter you acknowledge that if you read something that otherwise offends you, you have no right to flame as you were thoroughly warned and chose to either continue reading or ignored it.

A/N so I have crashed and am now burnt out. But I'm still writing… so if my brain is not working as it should be and what I write comes out sounding worse than the 'we are never ever getting back together' song. Then please forgive me. Allons-y

… Yes I know that song is by Taylor Swift, and normally she has some good songs. But I don't like this one. Period. Get over it. I am not necessarily sorry if that at all offends you. If you happen to be Taylor then I might… maybe not.

_Severus did what Severus did best, he buried deep inside and covered it up with another story. He did not plan to let that though out anytime soon. Why would he?_

_Harry would never._

Severus sat the case and locket on the desk in his private lab. He sat stiffly on the stool and stared at it for a moment, going though everything that had happened the previous day.

Harry Potter… Black was on the bad side. Good side? Whatever.

Harry Potter Black was the grandson of his master. And he had not told his master that.

Harry Potter looked nothing like James.

He sorta looked the mutt.

In a Bellatrix sort of way.

And this brought on feelings for the young man.

And he would rather not think about that. He had to visit the old man and let him now of the fake plans, so that he would not suspect what was really going on.

Did he know about Potter?

He braced himself on the table and pushed himself up, the candle light caught on the locket and he thought a half-truth. He needed answers, may his lord forgive him. Picking it up by the chain he placed it in his pocket. Casting protective spells on the case he left the room and made his way up to the headmasters office.

"Ah Severus, your back." The older wizard motioned for the seat in front of the desk. "Tell me how our friend is?"

Severus sneered at the wizard, he was just glad that the older man was thinking he was sneering at tom. "The dark lord has asked me to keep something safe. He's testing me. I do not believe this item has any value and he suspects I'm the spy so is giving me a test. ." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket, dangling it by the chain aged silver chain. The older man paled. "You believe he thinks I am the spy also."

Dumbledore looked away and coughed. "I do believe that is what this is about my dear friend. You must proceed carefully. If he does indeed think that you are the spy like we believe then nothing must happened to that locket. Did he tell you anything about it?"

"No, the dark lord he was pleased with my progress at the school and said he was going to reward me by giving me an item to look after. As I said I believe he is testing me." Albus nodded as he put the locket back in his pocket. He smirked on the inside. He enjoyed toying with the fool. But he had gotten some information even if it was involuntarily given. The older wizard had recognized the locket.

"I'm afraid that is the case my boy." He looked grave. "The item must be kept safe so that he does not become even more suspicious." He looked as if he wanted anything but that.

He stood to leave. "If that is all headmaster…"

"Actually Severus there is one thing that I must ask of you."

Severus sat again slowly, dreading the evening already. "And what is it I can do Headmaster?"

"I need you to go check on the boy."

Panic ran through him like fire. If he saw Harry now after acknowledging that he was attracted to him… he was unsure of what would happen. "I refuse…"

"Now Severus I just want you to go to his relatives and check on him. I sent a letter to him on his birthday, but I have yet to hear back." He picked up a sherbet lemon and popped it into his mouth. Severus sneered. "I am starting to get worried about him."

Severus almost growled at that. He did not care for Harry, he cared for his tool.

"I'll go and make sure our celebrity is fine Albus, but this will be the only time I do something like this."

"I understand my boy. Well that is all."

Severus left and made his way to the gates. As he apparated he wondered if any of the rumors where true.

"What the hell do you want freak?" The door was pulled open to an obese man with a quickly purpling face. Beyond that the words shocked him. Angered him.

"I am here to see to Mr. Potter. Is he here?" A look of panic crossed the face before he tried to slam the door in his face. He reached out and grabbed the door, pushing past the angered man. "I believe I asked you a question muggle. Now tell me where is Mr. Potter?"

Mr. Dursley backed against the wall. "He's not here. That ungrateful freak up and left in the middle of the night on his birthday. We don't know where he went. Now that you have your answers get the hell out of my house!"

As the man made to move past him he pulled out his wand and pointed it right between the eyes. "What time did the boy leave?"

"He l-left about three after midnight."

Severus stepped closer, sneering at the obese man. His mind was an open book, showing him images of Harry as a child, the obscene amount of chores and the beating that the man would relish in.

"And how is it Dursley that you would know the exact time." The obese man shut his mouth but it did not stop Severus from still receiving the information.

_Vernon waited until it was a couple of minutes before midnight and that Petunia was asleep before grabbing the bag from under his bed and creeping down the hall to his nephews room. He opened the door as quietly as he could and peeked in. the boy was going to get his birthday present. The same one he got every year as long as he was here. _

_A small creature was sitting in the middle of the room as the boy went through a box full of clothes, and he felt anger boil to the surface. As he made to grab the boy, the small ugly thing looked at him with its dull black eyes and smiled a toothy smile as it pointed at him. _

_He was bound and could not move at all. The creature looked at the boy before walking up to him and smirking with a mouth full of crooked teeth. It was enough to get him nightmares. _

"_Kreacher will not allows you to harm Master Black. Yous will be punished for what you have done." _

_Vernon was pushed into the hallway and the bag he was holding fell to the floor. He heard the boy say something. Probably talking to that vile creature._

"_Kreacher I need you to collect all my possessions into my school trunk and shrink it. After that we are going to Gringotts." _

_He could see the thing bow. "Yes Master." _

_Then the thing looked back at him and Vernon felt something like panic as he realized he still could not move. The thing came up to him and grabbed his hand. It led him back to his room and closed the door behind them. It pushed him towards the bed before putting the bag back under the bed. It muttered some things as it did so before going to the closet and grabbing the box with all the things the boy had when he first came to them. IT muttered some other things as it left the room, glaring darkly as it left. He couldn't control his body as he moved to crawl back onto the bed and towards his sleeping wife. She mumbled in her sleep but he just said everything was fine. A sharp pain split down his back as he fell into the bed. He started to shake uncontrollably as he felt pain in every nerve, every cell. If he could scream he was sure he would have. Petunia woke up and asked him what was wrong. Started to shake him, but it only made it hurt worse. He curled in onto himself and whimpered quietly as it felt like a belt was beating down onto his back. Never relenting. He could hear screams in the background. He must finally be free from whatever spells the thing put on him. But the pain did not end as it got worse. With ever new pain a memory resurfaced. Him beating down on the boy, pushing the boy down the stairs, burning the boy. The most excruciating pain was the one accompanied with the boys' birthday. He got the same present every year since he was six. He watched as the memory him pulled out the same brown worn bag and set it on the ground. He opened it up and pulled out a gag. The freak would never make noise. But this made him feel more powerful. He watched as he pulled out the barbed whip and felt as it dug into his nephews flesh. His nephew and never passed out. Not until the end. it was in this moment he was glad he did. _

_The next morning his wife tried to touch him again. But it still caused pain. He would grunt and push her away. It was the same with his son, and those he worked with. Everybody. But it wasn't the only thing that had changed. He could not eat as much as he did. Food tasted like ash after the first couple of bites and if he tried to force himself he would end up losing it all. And it continued the entire summer. He growled to himself as he made his way to the door. Stupid freaks. Stupid Potter. He would make them pay. Somehow. _

Severus pulled from his mind and shoved his wand into the beefy throat. It seemed that even thought the man had been forced to eat less it had not helped his image at all.

"You should be delighted Dursley that I know that your nephew is secure now and that I will not be adding to your _punishment_. His elf gave you a suitable one, one I myself would have chosen. I will not be lifting those curses. You're just going to have to cope with them the rest of you pathetic existence." He poked the man in the chest causing him to gasp in pain.

After that he left making sure to slam the door behind him. As he left he pointed his wand at the wards and made sure that they would not let the old fool know of anything wrong except in the event of an emergency such as death eaters. He smirked. They would have fun with the muggles. He walked to the apparation point and despite how he felt he was going to go see Harry.

He had a lot to make up for.

A/N I like it… but then again… I don't think it was what I meant to write. *Shrugs* well tell me what you think. I have been writing a lot lately. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
